To The Moon And Back
by lawreadaholic
Summary: While babysitting for his younger siblings, Sam reflects on the tough few weeks he's had in the motel and shares a special moment with his sister.


After spending his Saturday entertaining his younger brother and sister, Sam was completely worn out. It was surprising how tiring playing with toys, giving mini acoustic performances and walking in the park was and he couldn't believe that his siblings actually had any energy left. As Stevie and Stacey played together quietly with Stevie's toy trucks, Sam sat on his bed with his knees tucked up, watching them whilst lost in thought.

He didn't know how many days he would be spending like this – babysitting his brother and sister while his parents worked hard all day trying to get them out of the motel they now called their home. Everything started going downhill the moment his father lost his job. They had never been well off but they always had fairly decent amount of money; that was until his father's boss decided they didn't need him any longer. He managed to find a new job but with the amount of money he earned, he may as well be bringing home peanuts. Even with Sam getting a part time job, they still ended up getting kicked out of their house which was how they ended up in the motel. He had even started to consider selling his guitar, just to get a little bit more money in the pot.

Sam still didn't know what he was going to do next week when he had to work at the same time as his parents during the evenings. The only solution he could think of was asking one of his friends to babysit his siblings but he didn't want anybody to know about his family's situation as he didn't want people feeling sorry for him. There was no other option he could come up with though. He looked over to where his phone was sitting on the bed next to him, contemplating whether he should text somebody asking for help or not. Kurt and Quinn had already done enough for him; he didn't want to ask them for anymore help.

Sometimes Sam still felt like he was dreaming when he thought about the mess his family were in. He had no idea how they went from moving to a lovely house in Lima, to sleeping together at night in a cold and crowded room, all in the space of a few months. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees finally feeling all of the hard work and tiredness from the past few weeks crash over him.

Suddenly, he felt a finger gently prod his leg. "Sammy, are you okay?" the curious voice of his sister asked.

He lifted his head off his knees and fixed a fake smile his features. "Yeah, I'm fine Stacey."

Staring at him suspiciously for a moment, she climbed onto the bed and replied, "I don't believe you."

Sometimes Stacey was too smart for her own good, Sam thought to himself. He let his knees slide down so his legs were flat and then pulled Stacey onto his lap.

"I wanna go home, Sammy," Stacey mumbled into his chest. "I wanna go home _now_."

"I know, Stace, I know," Sam sighed softly. Living in this dump was hard enough for himself, let alone his younger brother and sister.

"Stevie agrees with me but he's too manly to say so," Stacey stated after a moment of silence. Sam couldn't help but crack a genuine smile at that. It was typical of Stevie to pretend that he was fine just so he could seem like he was more grown up. Most people could just see right through it – especially his sister. He stroked his sister's hair, watching the rain patter on the grimy window. Funny how the weather seemed to reflect his mood lately.

"I love you all the way to the moon and back, Sammy."

"And I love you ten times more than that," he replied, gently kissing the top of Stacey's head. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, with only the noise of Stevie's trucks crashing together interrupting.

"Okay, now who wants to watch Avatar?" Sam asked loudly to break the silence. His question was met with two groans. If there was anything that could make Sam happy again, it was definitely Avatar.

* * *

**A/N: **My first Glee fanfic! It's not particulary good, but it's something I wrote so I thought I might as well upload it. :)


End file.
